Persona 3 Of Light and Shadow
by Shadowplayer360
Summary: A pair of teenagers arrive at Gekkoukan High School to begin a new life. There they discover the existance of supernatural beings called "Personas", "Shadows", and attempt to discover the secrets of a mysterious building known as "Tartarus" that appears during a time known as "The Dark hour". *On Hiatus*


Persona 3: Of Light and Shadow Part 1 – Changes and Contracts

**Time never waits.**

** It delivers all equally to the same end.**

**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**

** however limited it may be…**

**You will be given one year;**

**go forth without falter,**

** with your heart as your guide…**

A teenage girl sat in the room, leaving the water running from the faucet behind her. She was breathing heavily, as if exhausted, despite the lack of sweat coming from her body. Grabbing a gun, she pointed the end towards her forehead and attempted to pull the trigger. However, the hesitation and doubt was too great, and she dropped the gun onto the floor, silently crying to herself…

* * *

"Attention passengers, we sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay. The next stop is Iwatodai."

Minato woke up to the announcement and gave a small yawn. The music from his headphones was still playing, so he took them off before taking a look around. It was the same train he got on only moments ago….or was it half an hour? He couldn't remember anything after getting on, so he probably slept right after taking a seat.

"Mmmmm…."

He turned towards the source of the noise quickly….to discover it was coming from his sister, Minako. She slowly opened her eyes and took her head off his shoulder while stretching her arms. " *Yawn* I guess I was more tired than I thought…" she said. Minato gave a small chuckle before getting up and looking out the window. They were still inside the tunnel, so there was nothing to see but darkness outside. Minako slowly stood up shortly after, and walked over to his side.

"We'll be getting closer to our new school soon. I wonder if something wonderful will happen…" she muttered to herself as the train continued to speed through.

As light from the station approached, the two siblings saw what appeared to be a blue butterfly. The creature appeared for only a moment, yet it was definetly there. But the strangest thing wasn't that a butterfly was flying near a speeding train in the first place, but that the creature itself seemed to…well, give off a small glow. The glow seemed to give off a warm, motherly feeling, as if bringing them peace, but before they could question themselves about what they saw…

"Iwatodai, Iwatodai, this is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please make sure you board in time before departure."

The doors opened, and the two stepped off the platform to head towards the entrance. Minato placed his headphones back into his ears and started listening to music again while Minako looked around, trying to get an idea of their location. "Where were the dorms at again?" she asked sheepishly. "I think it was…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the screens nearby suddenly went out, Minato's music suddenly stopped playing, and the world around them seemed to have changed into a pale green color with what looked like a red paint-like substance spilled in several places. A sudden chill passed by the two as they briefly wondered what may have happened. The air began to feel heavy and it felt like they gained half a pound, making it a bit harder to breathe.

"There's no sense waiting around here," Minato said calmly. "Let's go…"

Walking towards the dorms, they noticed that numerous coffins seemed to have been placed all around the city. The pale green and scarlet red colors appeared to have spread throughout the city as well, making the two a bit uncomfortable as they continued walking along the sidewalk. Minako moved a bit closer to her brother, looking around nervously and fidgeting at the slightest disturbance, because despite the eerie silence(aside of the sound of their own footsteps), she couldn't help but feel like someone, or someTHING, was watching them.

* * *

"I guess we're here…" Minato spoke as he stopped in front of a large apartment building. The lights were still on, which seemed suspicious as everything else electrical appeared to have stopped working, but welcoming nonetheless. They opened the door, and entered to find that the room appeared to be….normal. Minato removed his headphones and began to wonder what was happening when a voice suddenly appeared.

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you…"

The two turned to see a young boy behind the front desk, wearing what appeared to be black and white clothing, a lot like the ones a person would wear to prison in those old cartoons. "Um..are you…the concierge here?" Minako asked.

The boy didn't reply, but simply smiled and snapped his fingers. "If you want to proceed, please sign there…" A journal suddenly appeared on the desk with a pen, opening up to a page that looked a lot like…

"It's a contract!" The boy explained suddenly. "Don't worry, all it says it that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff…"

The two siblings were hesitant about signing the contract, but after a skimming briefly through the contract, and nodding in agreement, they each wrote their names on the dotted lines.

"No one can escape time," They boy said as he took the journal. " It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears or cover your eyes." As he spoke, he turned the flat booklet , which suddenly disappeared into thin air. Darkness began to cover the boy as he reached out his hand and spoke his last words. "And so it begins…"

The boy disappeared, and before they could ask, another voice rang out from further inside.

"Who's there?!"


End file.
